


Fight me! (Night version)

by Jihoonieislife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: Kang Daniel, the heir to the mafia group of Kang and Park Jihoon, the heir to the yakuza group of Park is the two biggest group in the world. Kang Daniel, Italy Mafia group while Park Jihoon, Japan Yakuza group. Daniel is secretly in love with him and is possessive about him.Character ListKang Daniel   Heir of the Kang Mafia GroupPark Jihoon   Heir of the Park Yakuza GroupPark Woojin   Heir of the Park Yakuza GroupYoon Jisung  Jihoon and Woojin's right handman (aka Babysitter)Hwang Minhyun   Jihoon and Woojin's lefthand manOng Seongwoo     Daniel's left hand manHa Sungwoon       Daniel's right hand manBae Jinyoung  Jihoon and Woojin's best friend (Heir of the Bae business group)Lai Guanlin      Jihoon and Woojin's best friend (Heir of the Lai business group)Lee Dae Hwi    Daniel's best friend(Heir of the Lee business group)Kim Jaehwan  Daniel's best friend(Heir of the Kim business group)





	Fight me! (Night version)

Kang Household  
" I a..m sorry sir... Please don't kill me..... I will...do anything you want so please....... " A man staggered while I just took him by his collar and smirked.

" Yah, you think Kang Daniel is going to listen to someone that betrayed him. " Seongwoo chuckled while I gave him a death glare and turn back to face the man that betrayed me. 

" Such simple orders and yet you betrayed me. First order, to stalk Jihoon and tell me everything you know about me. Second order, do not fall in love with him. Which part of it you don't understand,huh?" I looked at him coldly while he looked suffocated.

" I didn't fall in love with Jihoon, sir. " He silently plead while I just chuckled like a madman.

" You think you can call Jihoon Jihoon, huh? Just how arrogant are you? " I tightened my grip while he moved his limbs desperately in need of air. 

" I didn't fall in love with Sir Jihoon. " He pleaded desperately while I just glared at him. 

" Oh really then why did you kiss him when he was sleeping? " I asked while he just gulped hard. 

" Sir... Sir.... It was an...accident....i didn't fell in love with Sir Jihoon. Please don't kill me. " He staggered and struggled while I just triggered my gun. 

" Only I can be the one to love Jihoon. Your love for Jihoon is filthy. " A loud gunshot spread all around the empty room and the filthy blood splattered all around leaving a disgusting after smell. 

" Woah, you don't have to kill him for loving Jihoon, you know. " Seongwoo sighed while I pointed my gun on him. 

" Do you want to shut up yourself or I do it for you?" I asked coldly while Seongwoo just sighed defeatedly. 

" Oh don't mind me. It's just me complaining because I have to clean up the mess you made." Seongwoo sighed while I put down my gun and walked to the entrance.

" He kissed him on the cheek. That's why I have to kill him. " I turned to look at Seongwoo examining the body. 

" Dude, it's just his cheek." Seongwoo sighed while I just glared at him. 

" No one touches him. " I replied coldly and walked out of the room. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Daniel, come in. " My old man looked at me for a second before turning back to do his whatever. 

" What do you want, old man. " I asked coldly while he just threw me a pile of document contains the infos of many prestigious families' daughter. 

" What the fuck. You want me to get marry now? " He nodded while I threw the documents back at him and snarled. 

" No fucking way. The only one I want to let marry with is Park Jihoon so leave it. " I growled and walked to the entrance. The old man slammed the big wooden table with his hands, loudly and shouted. 

" Kang Euigeon! Listen to your father for once. " The old man shouted while I turned back coldly and smirked. 

" The moment you killed my mother, you are not my father anymore." I replied coldly and stepped out of the room. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" How long are you gonna sulk, huh? " Sungwoon cleaned up my room while I stay in my bed, sulking. 

" Yeah hyung. Even though he just got some fun by killing that betrayal guy just now. " Seongwoo walked in to my room casually and sat down on the cushion. 

" Why did you kill him? " Sungwoon asked curiously while I just snorted. 

" He fell in love with my Jihoon and KISSED him, hyung. " I rolled my eyes while Sungwoon chuckled.

" Hyung he is crazy. He just kissed Jihoon on the cheek. The cheek and Daniel just had to kill him. " Seongwoo exasperated while pointing his own cheek. 

" And you say that when we came from Italy. A country that does that as a greeting. What a hypocrite." Seongwoo smirked while Sungwoon chuckled and looked at those two bickering. 

" This two childish grown man. When will they ever grow up? " Sungwoon just smirked and proceed to his duties.


End file.
